


Every Ending is a Better Beginning

by Fibi94



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hacy Week, Hurt/Comfort, Learning New Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Submissions for days 2, 3 and 4 of Hacy week, chapter 1 is angst, chapter 2 hurt comfort, chapter 3 as fluffy as I could! Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hacy Week 2020





	1. Angst

“Where is Macy?” Mel asks, Maggie looks down and bites her lip avoiding her older sister’s eyes. “In her room, right?” Mel signs, she knew Macy would be in her room if she’s honest, it’s not like she left the room in the last two days, and even if she did to go to the bathroom or get something to eat someone always had to be there in her place.

“ _Are you sure?” Macy asks looking from Jimmy to Harry both standing in front of her, their different tells clear as day for all to see, Harry rubbing his right wrist with his left hand so hard that the light skin was turning red, irritated, Jimmy pressing his thumb nail so deep in his palm Mel was sure he was trying to draw blood. Jimmy nods curtly, his eyes looking everywhere but the bed in front of them, Harry bites his lip, his nod was less curt, shorter but gentler too. “Alright. Alright.” Macy says her voice slightly trembling as she turns around to go get what she needs from the vanity. Harry leaves his spot next to Jimmy and walks to Macy, Mel doesn't hear what he tells to Macy but she can see the small terrified smile on her sister’s lips as she leans closer to Harry her hand clutching for a moment his shirt before releasing him and turning back towards the rest._

They had done everything right and both Jimmy and Harry were engulfed in a dark smoke and bright light respectively, as Jimmy’s body dispensed and the two forces united. Everything seemed to have worked out perfectly but now two days later Harry was still unconscious with his breathing and heartbeat at times dangerously low. “Look as long as Harry doesn’t shimmer out of the room I don’t see Macy giving up. She’ll keep waiting for him.” Maggie pauses “And frankly Mel so do I.” Mel looks to her sister, the look of sadness had become almost permanent these days. “So do I, Mags” she says reaching a hand to clasp her sister’s shoulder.

XXXX

Macy rubs a hand over her tired face, in the last couple days she had barely slept three hours all together. She didn't want to bother her sisters and to be honest she wouldn't be able to sleep long while knowing Harry might never wake up all because of her. And sure both Mel and Maggie tried many times to reassure her that there was nothing else she could do, it was what both Harry and Jimmy wanted, and she did everything she could as best she could, they all did, but she couldn't stop thinking of all the things she hadn’t tried and maybe failed to count for.

She walks closer to the bed and the still, unconscious Harry laying there, he looked so peaceful and if his breathing wasn't so slow and his skin so pale, sickly almost, she could pretend he was just sleeping.

Macy climbs on their bed next to him, her hand reaching for his left hand pulling it on her lap, “Please wake up” she says, tears are once again filling her eyes, chocking her voice as she tries to gather her thoughts, all these things she wants to tell him and now she might not have a chance to. She needs to tell him at least once how much he means to her, how much she loves him and cherishes that time they had together, all the plans she has had for them, the dreams that would invade her brain at the most unexpected moments, dreams of family dinners, of kids running around the house, of the two of them growing older with each other, of his hand in hers when she most needs it. Of the future she wanted with him more than anything she could think of right now. She clasps his hand tighter “There’s so many things I want to do with you, so many moments I want to share, you promised me a future and I want that. I need it. After everything we went through, all the pain and the heartache we deserve it.” she uses her free hand to wipe the tears that again escaped her tired and burning eyes.

A shaky breath leaves her lips, “I had a dream last night” she says taking another deep breath, a small smile forming as she remembered the dream she had in the little time she managed to sleep last night. “We were outside, in the back yard, there were noises coming from the kitchen, and you asked me if maybe I should go check on them before they kill each other and I told you, they’d be fine. There was a young boy there, he looked so much like you, he couldn't have been older than sixteen maybe but he was handling three pots and a flying pan, artfully if you ask me, he was even more talented in cooking that both of us combined. There was also a young girl, she looked more like me than the boy, but she had your eyes, and your smile. She was a little younger than the boy, probably around fourteen. They were bickering.” Macy smiles, getting a little lost in the memory of the dream. “I could hear more voices, more noise from around the house, younger voices. The house was full and it felt… so right.” a sob chokes her, “It felt almost real.”

She shakes her head trying hard to stop the tears that once again started falling freely from her eyes, she had honestly thought her tries had dried up by now but it seems like she still had some left. “Please wake up.”

XXXX

Mel takes a deep breath before knocking on Macy’s door, she could hear the small sobs coming from the inside of the room, she closed her eyes tightly. She gently pushes the door open, Macy looks up, her eyes red and swollen. “Hey.” she says it’s straining to keep smiling but she tries it even if it looks distorted. Mel cannot remember when was the last time she had a genuine smile, few weeks for sure. “Maggie went to check on Jordan and I thought I should come and keep you some company.” she says almost whispering, biting into the illusion that Harry was just merely sleeping “Sure” Macy whispers.

Mel smiles and pulls the chair she had used yesterday when Macy took a short break to go to shower. “Did Maggie say why she went to check on Jordan?” Macy asks, right now she needed anything to just take her mind off of things, “She said she was going to ask him if he had any IV in case Harry doesn’t wake up today.” she says, she knew she could and maybe should lie to Macy but she couldn't find it in her to sugarcoat things, this was Maggie’s job in the family, Mel was always the one who told the truth straight up even if it hurt. To her surprise Macy smiles, “That’s smart, it could be that he’s getting weaker from the lack of regular nutrition what stops him.” the smile on her face was growing bigger.” Mel smiles back, she wasn’t sure she believed that, after all this was a magical mess so she couldn't see how something so simple as an IV could help. Still this was the first time she has seen her sister so excited in a couple days so she kept her mouth closed and smiled.

“You really love him” she says as she notices Macy looking over Harry. Macy looks up “What?” she asks almost shocked by Mel’s words. “Harry” Mel says “You really love him.” Macy takes a deep breath, “Yeah” she says under her breath. “But you knew that?” Mel chuckles “No, I suspected that you loved him but no, I didn’t know how much you loved him.”

Macy nods “Is it good?” she asks slightly confused, she doesn't know really where this is going but it keeps her mind off of things, it keeps her focused on the positive wholesome aspects of her relationship with Harry and not to the current torturous part.

“Yeah, I’m happy for both of you believe it or not. You’re my sister Mace, but Harry’s like a brother too, and to see him as happy as he is when he’s with you is nice. I knew how much he loves you, so to see that you love him just as much is nice.” Mel reaches over to take Macy’s hand “And it’s nice to see you both get the love and companionship you deserve.”

The two of them sat back, Macy leaning on the headboard one hand still clutching Harry’s tightly, the other combing his hair, Mel leaning back on her chair, her hands laced in front of her a subdued smile on her face. The minutes passed in silence as both were throwing stolen glances to the unconscious man between them, both hoping for their own selfish reasons he would wake up, neither getting their wish…


	2. Hurt/Comfort

Macy takes a deep breath as she hangs just another bag on the little diy stand Jordan set up when he moved all the things and set up the IV, she hadn't asked where he got the stuff he brought over and he doesn't offer the information either. She suspects it’s one of those things that she’s better off not knowing. It’s been three days since she first had, with shaking hands to change the first IV fluid bag Jordan had artfully, almost, placed. Now she considers herself almost a pro at it. Her hands have almost stopped shaking when she goes to check the small IV catheter, or the drip, or the veins in his arm, almost.

She closes her eyes tightly. The last five days seemed like a nightmare come to life. And while Harry was still here, practically stuck between life and death, hopefully fighting to come back to her, to them, to their family, the faction and Julian were still out there, still posing a danger to not only them but to magic as a whole. She knows that many in the magical community, Celeste first and loudest of them all, could not understand how she and her sisters could just drop off of the face of the earth for five days now for nothing more than a whitelighter. She made a mental note to address the disdain in many’s voices as they used the word _whitelighter_ almost like an insult.

She was delighted when Mel told her that most of the people they had gathered on their corner had agreed with them in needing a break, some time off for Harry to recover. Cyd going as far as threatening to send Celeste to meet her elder friends with a straight to hell ticket, her fingers flickering as a sonic ball started forming. She wasn't there, she waited back with Jordan as they had waited to see if the extra sugar, salts and water provided enough shock to Harry’s organism to maybe wake him up.

It didn’t but in the next couple days the room and the house started slowly filling up with small gifts send from friends she didn't know she or he had from all over the globe, some home remedies from an old witch in Brazil whose kids Harry had temporally taken care of after he was practically banished by the elders for what had happened to Fiona, there were bright, never withering flowers in the corner from Leon and Francis the two satires they practically considered friends by now. Chloe the pixie had send some cupcakes which had long been consumed. Another witch named Maria couldn’t have been older than fifteen by her handwriting had send a small amulet, weird carvings had illuminated as she placed it, like she had instructed, over Harry’s heart. She learned from letters, surprisingly addressed to her, that in the years after Fiona’s death and before he was assigned to her and her sisters, Harry had taken care lots of young witches, almost like a baby sitter for parents high enough in the power scale, she assumes, that requested it. And while lots of the parents had forgotten all about the kind stranger that took their screaming, very magical children off of their hands for days even months at a time, those kids, now nearly all adults or close, had not. They not only remembered the caring, lovable English man who took care of them and in some kids’ case was the first person in their lives to actually give them love and attention they desperately needed. Macy had to admit she was hopeful as these younger generation grew up and started taking more leadership positions, took more power in their hands, maybe, just maybe some of the treatment of whitelighters she has witnessed would ease up.

She was so lost deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the slight twitch in Harry’s hand, or the small wrinkle on his forehead becoming more and more obvious as his whole face almost twisted in something between discomfort bordering pain and pure annoyance.

A small gasp, followed by a pained groan and a small rattling as Harry tried to pull his hand away from the edge of the bed, nearly tearing the IV catheter from his arm pull Macy’s attention back towards the bed, the card she was reading from a young boy named Jason falls from her hands, as she runs the short distance to the bed. Harry’s eyes are open wide, he’s searching around the room frantically.

“Hey, hey” she says, one hand to his arm trying to stop the flailing arm from moving too much and forcefully tearing the IV off, sure Harry would heal but last thing she needed right now was to have to deal with a broken vein and blood all over, her other hand cupping his cheek, pushing his face gently to the side so he can easily face her. “I’m here, everything’s alright.” she says softly.

Harry looks at Macy’s face, the soft, sweet all too familiar smile on her lips and releases a breath he didn’t almost knew he was holding back. “Oh.” he says softly, his throat feels almost on fire. He tries to calm down a little, his heart is almost at his throat, he can hear the blood pulsing in his ears. He looks around the room, it mostly looks the same, other than the IV bag hanging from an old hanger from next to the bed and a small stash of letters, cards and various other small things he can see clearly from where he’s lying. “What day is it?” he asks, his voice comes out hoarse, pained, every word almost scratches his throat.

“Sunday” Macy says softly. He looks at her confused, “Sunday?” he doesn’t understand how it could be Sunday, there must have been something wrong, yes definitely wrong, he couldn't have been unconscious for five days!

“Let me take out that IV catheter and bring you some water and we can talk.” she says smiling, she wants to scream, jump up and down like a child, laugh, yell, dance, but she stops herself, now it’s not the time for that, soon, but not now. She smiles at the confused looking man on the bed, delighted when the eyes that look back are almost painfully familiar. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes” she says leaning down to steal a small kiss.

“I’m patiently waiting, love.”

XXXX

Macy sprints almost down the stairs, her feet make a loud, annoying almost, noise slamming against the thin carpet covered steps. “Harry’s awake!” she says almost breathlessly as she enters the kitchen, Jordan’s fork falling from his hand clattering loudly against his plate as he looks at her, eyes wide, mouth agape, a small smile slowly tugging at the edges of his lips. Maggie’s soft gasp as the cup she was holding smashes against the floor in front of her, porcelain and coffee, by the smell of it, littering the floor and her shoes, Mel placing the pan she was taking out of the oven with one of these pre-cooked meals, loudly on the counter before turning around a look of disbelief and cautious excitement fighting on her features for which one is going to get the upper hand.

In the following months, hell even years, Macy will not be able for the life of her to remember what exactly happened in the following minutes, she remembers flashes, Jordan pushing the chair back with such force that it fell down, she can remember the clutter the wood made against the floor, she remembers being dragged up the stairs almost frantically, forgetting all about the promise to bring some water to Harry when she returned, she remembers being thankful to Mel for remembering to bring some and somewhere along the whole mess she remembers being pulled into a way too big and slightly uncomfortable “group family hug”

Much later, after many hugs and a quick shower for Harry they were finally alone, the room looking back to normal except all the gifts and cards from all over the world it seemed stacked neatly on the vanity and Harry’s small desk they had moved from the attic to the bedroom with some of his clothes and other things when Jordan moved in with them. It was just three days ago but if Macy was honest if felt more like months.

“When did my things got moved here?” Harry asks pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the drawer Macy pointed, he had a small amused smile on his lips and it made Macy smile widely, “Three days ago.” she says nonchalantly as she takes off her earrings and necklace, the first time in five days that she fully undresses and puts on proper pajamas before going to sleep. “Is there any objections about it darling?” she asks him, trying very hard not to burst laughing.

Harry laughs, there’s something in his eyes she cannot point, and walks towards her throwing the clothes carelessly on the bed as he passes by it, there’s something different in the way he moves, she noticed it a little in the time since he woke up. As soon as she got over her shock for how fast he recovered that is. Although not much, and not obvious to someone who didn’t knew the two men before, she can detect some of Jimmy’s boldness in the way he moves now, the way he carries himself in general, the way he stands. there’s a freedom in his movement that she has not seen before, she could also detect some darkness something lingering around him that didn’t before, but that was a problem for later, right now, in this moment she wanted to bask in the happiness of having him back, fully, awake, talking, right there with her alive.

“Penny for your thought?” he whispers, his hands had wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as he leaned over her, his breath warm against her cheek “I love you, you know that right?” she says, his eyes widen in shock for a second before a large bright smile graces his face. “I love you too.”

XXXX

Harry gasps awake, there’s a smell of charred fabric from somewhere on his left, his head snapping there to find the crisp white sheets burned, a large whole where his hand had clasped, “Harry?” Macy’s groggy voice from somewhere on his left startles him further, sparks fly from his outstretched hands for a moment before they die out.

Macy looks from his hands to his face, a look of pure shock filling her features, illuminated by the moonlight that seeps through the drawn curtains on their left.

“Was that?” she asks.

“Sparks from fingers? Yes. I think it was.”


	3. Fluff

“Harry!” Macy says when Harry groans and falls back on the bed a big pout forming on his lips. “I don’t know what I did last night Macy!” he says, a small whine coming out as he said her name.

She sits down next to him, “Do you remember what the nightmare was about?” she asks taking his hands in hers and giving them a light squeeze.

“No, it’s blurry frankly” he was getting frustrated she could tell, “Do you remember how you felt?” she asks gently, another thing they learned, both of them, is that apparently Jimmy’s short fuse was still very much there. Harry had flat out walked out of the bedroom refusing to return twice already when he got too frustrated with his inability to get even the slightest of sparks to form from his fingers.

“Fear, just fear.” he says simply.

“Let’s try then.”

“Macy!” he pouts “I’m tired, I’m hungry, can it wait?”

Macy shakes her head, her boyfriend also seemed to turn into a whinny teen when hungry too, that man was truly full of surprises it seems. She takes his hands in hers, “I’ll make you deal, you manage to get even the smallest of flame and we’ll take a long, long break and go get food from the new Korean restaurant we wanted to try out, how does that sound?” Harry looks ahead for a moment contemplating his options. “Fine” he says after less than a minute really of thinking it over. “You Dr. Vaughn have a deal.”

It takes him a couple tries to find a memory that works just fine, he refuses to tell her what is, but they both look almost deliriously as small sparks crackle on Harry’s hands before swirling round and round creating a small fluttering fireball. Harry almost jumps back when he sees the small flames resting rather uncomfortably on his hand, the small jerky movement was enough to extinguish the little fireball but Macy smiled widely, it was progress.

“Oh, bugger!” Harry says as his head hangs low, chin touching his chest, in utter disappointment.

“Oh come on Harry, it’s progress!” she says, her hand cupping his cheek, he looks up, half smiling half pouting, he will later deny pouting with his whole being, “You think so?” he asks, fishing, desperately for a small compliment.

Macy nods smiling, “Do I get a sticker?” he says, it makes Macy roll her eyes as she walks towards the walk in closet to pick up her coat, “No but it will get you food.”

“Lead the way” he says as his stomach growls almost embarrassingly loud


End file.
